The Prankster
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: Tony and Ziva decide to pull another prank on McGee, will they suffer the wrath of Gibbs. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. I wish I did but I don't. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine, you want to borrow them just ask._

_A/N: I work in a Hospital Pharmacy for those that don't know. The idea came to me when discussing a particular drug. A big thanks to Gibbsfan1 for betaing my story, I really appreciate your help thank you so much. Tony and Ziva decide to pull another prank on McGee, will they suffer the wrath of Gibbs._

Tony opened the bottle and took a long gulp of cold water. He recapped and placed the bottle back in his bag. Picking up the four ice coffees he had sitting on the ledge he walked towards the elevator. The air conditioner was malfunctioning again for the second time in two years and he now knew it was a great idea to take extra water with him up to the bullpen. Tony was returning from lunch, and a visit to a private hospital in DC, where his aunt was recuperating from a bout of influenza. Stepping into the elevator he wore a grin that could have given the game away three or four times over. The elevator doors were closing as he slumped against the wall.

"Tony!" A voice said.

Ziva was running for the elevator. Tony leaned over and hit the open doors button.

They slid apart and she nodded at him, "Toda."

Tony smiled suggestively, "Prego."

Ziva eyed the four cups of ice coffee in the cup holders, "You're being generous this afternoon. But knowing you, I can smell a mouse. Yes?"

Tony chuckled to himself, "Its 'I smell a rat!' Zee-vah. Besides what makes you think that I'm up to something?"

"Whatever," Ziva rolled her eyes, another idiom she had screwed up. Tony reveled in the fact that she did. She eyed him and moved closer. "You even think about pulling something on me and I'll rip your arms off and feed them to you."

Tony gestured defensively, "All right all right, I get the message."

He looked up at the floor numbers changing above the elevator door.

"I was planning on slipping this into McGeek's and your coffee." Tony pulled a bluish green container with a grey lid out of his pocket.

Ziva seized it, reading the generic name of the drug Tony had in his hands.

"Frusemide, what is that! Where on earth did you get that?"

"It's a diuretic that I palmed from my aunt's room at the hospital," Tony grinned, as he slipped it back into his backpack. "I had a friend at college, a pharmacy student, who told me that this diuretic makes you go to the men's room like there's no tomorrow."

Her eyebrow rose, "You were going to slip us a diuretic?"

"Well, I thought about having a little fun with McGeek," Tony shrugged. "Besides it's not going to do anything save make him run to the toilet, if I don't give him more than two tablets."

Ziva smiled, "This I have to see Tony."

XXXXXXXXX

The elevator opened and Tony and Ziva walked to their respective desks in the bullpen. Gibbs walked past them only seconds later.

"You two," He growled, "You owe me some paperwork so get to it." 

"Ah Boss," Tony said as he gestured to Gibbs. The team leader walked over to DiNozzo's desk.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked at him suspiciously.

Tony held out an Ice coffee for Gibbs to take. "Ice Coffee, Boss."

"Nice work DiNozzo," Gibbs gave him a small grin as he accepted it.

Tony felt over the moon for the praise that Gibbs had just given him, something that didn't happen regularly and generally pretty grudgingly at the same time. "Thanks Boss!"

"This doesn't get you out of paperwork," Gibbs grunted taking a seat at his desk to get his own paperwork done.

Tony shrugged. He wasn't doing it for to get out of paperwork, but if he could why not?

Tony rose and walked over to Ziva's desk with her ice coffee in hand. Ziva gave him a look to say _You didn't put anything in his drink did you?_

"Toda!" Ziva smiled at Tony

"Prego," Tony shook his head and returned to his seat.

Tony glanced up at McGee who was now arriving late from lunch.

McGee walked into the bullpen, sweating like a pig. He pulled his jacket off and dumped it down by his gear.

Gibbs looked up, "Is it fashionable for author's to be late to their other workplace?"

Tony and Ziva stifled the smiles that were creeping onto their faces when Gibbs gave them a warning look.

"Sorry Boss," McGee said sitting down at his desk, "It won't happen again."

"It better not," Gibbs said seriously then returned to the paperwork on his desk. McGee opened a bottle of water and down it in two minutes. Tony glanced at Ziva and grinned sadistically. He dropped a pen and pulled the frusemide from his pocket. He dropped two tablets into McGee's ice coffee and replaced the bottle in his pocket.

"Here you go Probie," Tony walked over to McGee's desk, "Should help you out since the air con is out of action."

McGee nodded his head in appreciation, "Thanks Tony."

"Not a problem," Tony smiled for a moment as he stood over McGee's desk. He watched McGee swallow a few mouthfuls of Iced Coffee before returning to his desk. Ziva grinned in anticipation but Tony sent her a warning look.

"Something funny, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked up from his paperwork.

Tony did a pathetic job of hiding his prank, "No boss, just glad to be at work with the team."

"Then get some work done," Gibbs said seriously.

For half and hour as Gibbs' team worked quietly on their paperwork, nothing happened. Ziva continued to glance at Tony. He in turn would shrug and get on with his work. Tony wasn't looking when McGee rose from his desk to go towards the toilet. He returned two minutes later. Only to get up another thirty seconds later and walk to the men's room again. This happened another three or four times before Gibbs noticed.

"Hey McGee?"

McGee rose from his desk, "Sorry boss, got to go, I'll talk to you in a second."

Gibbs looked confused as he waited for McGee to return.

"Yeah Boss?" McGee asked as he sat back down at his desk.

"What's the matter McGee," Gibbs asked, even as he spoke he noticed McGee was looking exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Sorry Boss, got to go again," McGee said quickly as he rushed passed Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva were both grinning at one another as Gibbs turned to look at them. His glare made them return to their work.

McGee returned but remained standing, "Sorry boss, I don't know what's going on. It only started since I had those two drinks … sorry boss."

McGee bolted again.

Tony broke into laughter behind Gibbs.

Gibbs turned on him, "Hand it over DiNozzo."

"Hand what over boss," Tony said trying to look confused, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Gibbs turned to Ziva for an answer. But she was watching McGee rush across the bullpen on his way to Abby's lab. Gibbs looked even more confused as to why McGee was going to see Abby.

_DiNozzo what the hell have you done this time?_ Gibbs wondered.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and when she looked back he said, "You tell me what Tony did and he'll be the only one punished here, Ziva."

"Hey!" Tony sounding outraged.

Ziva's eyes flicked to Tony and she smiled evilly, "In his right hand pocket, Tony has a bottle of frusemide."

Gibbs turned to Tony, "Cough it up DiNozzo."

Gibbs held out his hand, Tony pulled the green-blue container with the grey lid out of his pocket and placed it in Gibbs' hands. Ducky walked into the bullpen just in time to catch the transaction.

Gibbs turned to him, "What is frusemide, Duck?"

Ducky glanced at the cylinder with surprise.

"It's a diuretic Jethro. It can only be obtained on a prescription. When taken it will make the person go to the toilet far more than usual?" Ducky replied as Gibbs placed the container his hand.

"Where did you get this, Tony," Ducky asked turning on the younger man.

"From my aunt's room at the hospital, when I visited her" Tony said sheepishly.

"How many did you give Timothy, Anthony?" Ducky eyed Tony seriously.

Tony shoulders slumped, "I gave him two and if it's any consolation, I knew it was dangerous to give him anymore…"

"It's not DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered angrily as he picked up his cell.

"Yeah Gibbs!" Gibbs listened to the person on the other end for a few moments.

"It was Tony Abs, you send McGee down to autopsy in a few minutes, tell him he isn't to leave until Ducky has checked him out." Gibbs closed the connection and turned to Ducky, "Duck!"

"Yes duty calls I'm afraid," Ducky walked quickly back to the elevator, still holding the container of frusemide.

Gibbs turned his attention back to Tony and Ziva.

"Well, DiNozzo since you're the prankster, you've just earned yourself time cleaning the truck and restocking it." Tony groaned, Ziva giggled at him.

Gibbs then turned on Ziva, "And for not telling me sooner you get to share the work."

"Gibbs I told you what Tony was doing…" Ziva began.

"End of discussion," Gibbs said before walking to his desk, "I only hope that McGee finds a better punishment for both of you. I figure you're getting off pretty lightly; he'll still be taking in fluids and going to the toilet for the next three hours."

Tony and Ziva rose, muttering to each other as they walked to the elevator and headed down to the garage.

Gibbs grinned to himself, "It amazes me what they get up to when they're bored."

_A/N: Well this is a One-shot so don't expect this to appear as a sequel or anything. I hope you enjoy this, I'll be the first to admit that I have my moments for writing funny sequences and this I feel lacks it a little. I think I've got the right idea it's just the carrying out part that I find difficult. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
